Claire's suprise
by justsomegal77
Summary: Claire wants Leon to finally meet someone that's very important to her. And soon him. One shot.


AN- Just something I thought about on why Claire wouldn't be in resident evil 6. Something that would be short and quick.

It's been years since she has seen Leon his hair a dirty blonde color, his blue eyes that have seen enough tragedies to last more than a life time. She wanted to meet him, tell him the special news that couldn't wait she had to tell him in person to. It was a little after the event that took place in china when everything finally got a little calmer. She told him it was urgent. that he had to come see her. to meet someone that would be important to him.

She sat in her small apartment waiting for him to arrive. _Okay Claire, you've got this if you can survive raccoon city and the Harvardville_ Airport_ outbreaks you can tell him. Just tell him what's the worst he going to do?_ She was a little nervous to finally tell him that they have a daughter, who was going to turn six years old soon Claire named her Alana. S_he has so many of her father's_ characteristics, she thought after seeing her run into another room and running back to play with her favorite stuffed animals with her blond ponytail whipping back and forth as she entered it. She knew it was terrible to keep that from him, but she always thought that it was better that he should focus on the fight a promise he made to "eradicate the virus off the face of the Earth". But she was fighting that battle a different way.

There was a loud knock at the front door. She already knew who it was, _Well, here goes nothing._ she was already at the door opening it. And there he was in front of her looking right at her wearing his usual leather jackets.

"Leon, hey it's been to long please come in." she gave him a quick hug that he happily returned.

"So what was so important that you had to tell me in person?" He was going straight to the point with worry and curiosity in his voice. They now sat together on her white couch. _A__lright its time come on spit it out tell him. _"Leon please doesn't freak out, but I think it's time you know. And I know I had no right keeping this from you." his expression seemed somewhat frightening but he tried to hide it.

" listen you see you have a d-DADDYYYY" Alana ran up to Leon and promptly sat on his lap after interrupting the news Claire has been trying to tell him this whole time.

Leon sat dumbfounded, trying to process what had just happened, "Daddy, mommy said you were going to come today she told me you were the bravest, most awesomest, handsomest daddy ever. Do you want to come play with Mr. Fuzzbun?" she asked him finally giving him the hug she always wanted to give him.

"Alana, you should go set up the party for us sweetie we will be in there soon". "Okay mommy you better" she giggled going back to her room to set up the party to celebrate their little family reunion.

"Leon I'm so sorry I never told" she spoke softly looking down at her lap waiting for his response.

"Claire why did you finally decide to tell me I had a daughter this entire time?" If he was angry he sure was good at hiding it.

"I just started feeling guilty about the whole thing, she's always been asking about you, and I thought she deserved to finally meet you." Now looking straight at his eyes,

"I could have helped you, how could you keep me in the dark this whole time that we had a daughter." he was showing it now. "I just thought you knowing this would distract you from your missions..."

He kissed her cheek, showing her that he understood. "She would've just given me another reason why I do my job, to make this world a better place where everyone could live peacefully."

They hugged again but for a longer time she felt his warmth. "You want to get to that party?" she asked him still in the same position.

"Is that even a question?" they both got up. "I'm guessing she's five." Claire was shocked at his response. "You still remember that night?" it was Claires turn to be surprised.

"How could I forget." he gave a little wink.

_M__en,_ Claire thought as they walked in their daughter's room to get a lovely cup a tea.


End file.
